


A Hell of a Way to Forge an Alliance

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Serendine is alive, married to Sinbad, and Queen of Sindria. The Kou Empire is more united and stronger than ever under Emperor Kouen. What will happen when the monolithic leaders of these countries meet to discuss truces and treaties?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lots of sex. starts with sex. dont read if you dont want that. then again, you're the one who clicked on an explicit fic so like. you're probably here for the sex.

Sinbad awoke that morning swaddled comfortably in his blankets, but alone. He sat up straight in bed, mind flashing back to that awful moment when she…

 

Serendine was next to him. She was alive, and sleeping peacefully by his side. He smiled, then snuggled down into her back, holding her close to his chest. She stirred.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Sinbad asked.

 

“A little. I’m fine with waking to you,” she replied, stretching. She looked at him and smiled that beautiful smile, and Sinbad closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

“So soon after last night?”

 

“I can never have enough of you.” Serendine smiled widely, deepening the kiss. The truth was, she felt the same way. She couldn’t have enough of Sinbad during their time together, and more was always welcome. Serendine tangled her fingers into his snarled hair and caressed his side. Sinbad moaned into her mouth.

 

“Do you need prep?” he asked. Serendine thought for a moment, then grinned and grabbed one of Sinbad’s hands, bringing it between her legs and caressing her folds with it. She moaned quietly as heat pooled inside her.

 

“Does it feel like I need it?” she asked, as Sinbad’s eyes fluttered a bit. He was used to feeling her, but it was still _so good._ She was wet, and his hand came back covered in her juices. Sinbad licked them off, holding Serendine’s gaze the entire time. She blushed, eyes glazing. He felt himself getting hard just thinking about plunging into her. Serendine huffed a laugh.

 

“Do _you_ need prep, Sin?”

 

“… Not much,” he answered, rubbing his cock on her labia. It stood erect in no time, and he lined it up with her entrance, sliding in slowly until his head was engulfed. Serendine’s face contorted with pleasure, and Sinbad pulled out. She whined.

 

“Sinbad~”

 

“You looked so cute, I just wanted to enjoy your face.” She glared at him, pouting. He smirked, then thrust in to the hilt.

 

“Ahh~!” Serendine gripped the bedsheets as Sinbad pounded into her. He massaged her breasts, going around and around, and each time getting just a little closer to her hardening nipples.

 

“Sin~” she moaned out, the heat becoming an unbearable coil. Sinbad hissed out air, trying to hold himself together. He rubbed his palms across her nipples, eliciting one moan after another, then pinched one and sucked on the other.

 

“Ah~ Sinba~d!”

 

“Seren,” Sinbad huffed against her chest. His pace increased as he lengthened his strokes. The bed shook, Serendine bounced, and it was all Sinbad could do to keep himself from cumming before her.

 

“Sin, I’m going to~”

 

“Me, too. Cum with me, Serendine!” She bit her lip as the coil released, then screamed. Sinbad groaned, crushing his lips into hers, thrusting with all his might, riding out his orgasm. He played with Serendine’s clit, causing her to scream louder, the vibrations rocketing through Sinbad and heightening the pleasure as his hot cum filled her womb.

 

“Scream more,” he managed. Serendine did, until finally, Sinbad was spent and collapsed next to her.

 

“I don’t want to move,” he said, breathing hard. Serendine cuddled into his chest.

 

“Nothing is happening today, right? We can spend time together like this,” she said, feeling his semen start to slip out and onto her leg. It dripped down slowly. She took some with her finger, licking the salty white off. Sinbad grunted, watching the ceiling as he came down from his high.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Sin! Lord Sinbad!” came a voice from outside. Sinbad groaned unhappily.

 

“What is it?” he called, annoyed that Ja’far would be out and about so soon after the sun rose. He got up and out of bed, disentangling himself from Serendine. Fresh clothes hung in the closet nearby, ready to be worn. Sinbad threw on his usual purple robe and departed the room, leaving Serendine to waddle off to the bathroom and try to clean herself out before she made too much of a mess.

 

Ja’far stood outside the bedroom, trying to ignore the echoing screams of a definitely horny Serendine in his head as Sinbad came out.

 

“What is it so early in the morning?” he asked. Ja’far stared at him.

 

“Well for one thing, Sin, it’s noon. For another, we just got a letter from the Kou Empire. Apparently, Prince Kouen has ascended the throne, and is now Emperor Kouen. He wishes to enact a treaty between the Kou Empire and the Seven Seas Alliance.”

 

“A treaty?” It made sense, but Sinbad wasn’t comfortable with the idea of becoming allies with a group that was allied with Al Thamen. “Send them an acceptance letter. We’ll discuss this.” Ja’far bowed, then went off to do as Sinbad commanded.

 

Sinbad turned to go back to his room and his lovely wife. Ja’far turned and grabbed a hold of him.

 

“You’re coming with.”

 

“Why should I? It’s administrative work. That’s your job~” Sinbad whined.

 

“Because we need your stamp of approval for the wording of the letter, Sin. You know that if it isn’t written well, we can suffer major issues in the future!”

 

“I know, I know. I’ll read it carefully and make sure it says exactly what it needs to.”

 

Sinbad sat in his office, reading through documents that needed his approval. No one ever said that being King was easy, and it wasn’t like it got all that much easier after all this time. He sighed, bored of the paperwork and wanting Serendine to come and cuddle with him. It was better with her around. But, as Queen, she had her own duties. He looked out his window, where he could see the training grounds, and watched her practice her sword work. Even from so far away, she looked beautiful.

 

Turning back to his papers, Sinbad pouted. Then he shifted. Then he poked one of the papers and lifted it, staring at the fairly substantial stack underneath. He pursed his lips, eyeing the window. Looking toward the door, Sinbad snuck away from his desk, hoping Ja’far wouldn’t come crashing in. He equipped quietly into Focalor, then hopped out the window and went down to Serendine.

 

Down in the training grounds, Serendine was practicing harder than ever. The news that the Emperor from Kou wanted to make a treaty and possibly forge an alliance had her revved up. Sharrkan was having difficulty keep up, even with his swordsmanship. He blocked and parried and got counterattacked at every turn.

 

“Damn, Seren. You’re on fire today!” he said, disconnecting from her blade.

 

“I’m excited today!” Seren said, preparing a lunge. Their swords clashed again and again as Sinbad drifted down for a closer look.

 

“Mind if I join?”

 

“Sinbad! Have fun this morning~?” Sharrkan asked with a shit-eating grin. Sinbad returned it.

 

“You bet!”

 

“Sin!” Serendine shouted, her face going red.

 

“Oop, sorry, dear.”

 

“Did you finish your paperwork already?” Serendine asked.

 

“… Yes,” Sinbad replied. They stared at each other, Serendine knowing he was lying. She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“… I did, I swear!”

 

“SIIIIIIIN!” Ja’far yelled from Sinbad’s office window. Sinbad died a little inside, then floated away sadly.

 

“I’ll go finish it.” And with that, Sinbad returned to his office. Serendine sighed, then turned back to Sharrkan, raising her sword questioningly. He threw up his hands.

 

“I can’t match you today. I’ll go find Masrur,” Sharrkan said, leaving. “Masrur! Masrur! Duel Serendine!” Serendine sighed, then went to practice basic sword sets. It helped, but not nearly as much as a real opponent. Too bad. She could do with someone who knew their way around a different sword.

 

Ja’far facepalmed. Sinbad shrunk back a tiny bit, knowing it was the usual disappointment.

 

“Sin, if you don’t take care of this, the country is going to fall apart.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m doing it now,” Sinbad said, taking his job seriously. He settled down at his desk, going through standard documents of approval for various trades that would be happening. One country had a new product, another had an economic boom. Tourists were asking for another inn, as they were running out of room. Sinbad handled it all well. He approved the inn, sending the request to his architects. The last thing to do was sign that letter.

 

_To the Emperor of the Kou Empire, Ren Kouen_

 

_In response to your request for a meeting to create a treaty between our countries, we accept. We are able to host you in two months’ time._

 

_Sindria, King Sinbad_

 

It was short and to the point. Sinbad liked it. He signed it eagerly, and sent it off, too. Now he just needed to wait for a response.

 

In the meantime… his work was done, the letter was out, and that meant Sinbad had time to have fun~ He went off to see Serendine.

 

 

 

Serendine had gotten to spar with Masrur for a short time before having to go off to work, herself. She holed herself up in her office, bored and wanting to do anything else. She understood Sinbad’s wish to not do this, but it still had to be done.

 

Sinbad burst into her office.

 

“Serendine~!” he said, making a sexy face. Serendine raised an eyebrow.

 

“Sin, I’m busy.”

 

“Not too busy?”

 

“Too busy,” she said. Sinbad pursed his lips, looking at her desk. It was open, not like his. It would be easy to get down between her legs. He thought of how much he wanted to do exactly that, so he did. Sinbad got down on the floor, crawled under the desk, and ran a hand along Serendine’s thigh.

 

“Sinbad, what are you-- Sin!”

 

“Do you feel horny?” he asked her, pressing his lips against her crotch and looking up into Serendine’s face.

 

“Not at the moment, no,” she said, focusing on her work. Sinbad whined, touching her thighs more. He shook his head back and forth, causing Serendine to spread her legs out and back her chair up so she could avoid his touch.

 

“C’mon, please~?”

 

“Sin, no. I still have things I need to get done. But as soon as I am, then we can have fun,” Serendine said, smirking at him. Sinbad grinned, and waited in a corner of her office patiently.

 

“And, there! That’s the last of it,” she said, handing the paperwork off to a servant outside. As soon as the door was closed, Sin pinned her to the wall.

 

“Now it’s my turn to do my work, isn’t it?”

 

“Oh, Sin, how bad of you to shirk it.” Sin kissed her aggressively, running his hands from her hands to her shoulders, down the sides of her breasts and to her hips, then down her thighs and back up the inside, featherlight with his caressing. Serendine moaned quietly.

 

“Sin, you’re such a tease,” she breathed, moving her hips toward him slightly.

 

“And you’ve gotten desperate,” he whispered back. In response, Serendine rubbed her hand over the single layer of cloth between her and Sinbad’s cock. It rose to her touch, standing stiff. Sinbad hissed.

 

“Even after five rounds in so short a time, you’re still so hard and ready to go. You’re insatiable, you know that?”

 

“I know. It’s because you’re so sexy, Seren,” Sin said into her ear, blowing into it. Serendine felt her legs shake, and held onto Sinbad’s robe to steady herself.

 

“We should move somewhere else before I fall,” she said. “It would be undignified.”

  
“That’s true,” Sinbad said, picking her up easily. He cleared off her desk, throwing books and papers onto the floor. Serendine would have been angrier, if she wasn’t already pretty turned on.

 

“You’ve made such a mess,” she said, pulling on his chin. She kissed him. Sinbad opened her legs, pushing against her pussy with his cock. Today, she was wearing her usual armor, having not bothered to change out of it between practice and work. Sinbad pulled off the bottom, running his fingers into her labia folds and sliding a finger into her vagina, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

  
“Let me take care of this little issue for you, my spider,” Sinbad said, pinching his finger and thumb toward each other. Seren bit back a loud moan, conscious of the people outside.

 

“You’re… really doing this here? Now?” she asked, knowing one of Sinbad’s kinks.

 

“Why not?” he asked.

 

“Because of all the servants outside. And I’m sure Ja’far is looking for you,” she said, taking hold of his cock through the cloth. It got hard as a rock, and she licked her lips. Then she pulled his hand out of her, whining from the loss, and got down on her knees. She lifted the edge of his robe and ducked underneath. His cock, at full attention and thick as a mast, was right above her.

 

Serendine made room for herself at its head, putting a hand on it. She kissed the tip, wishing she could see Sinbad’s face, and sucked at the slit. Her tongue lathed the bottom, traced the head, washed over all it could reach. Sinbad groaned low in his throat. Serendine opened her lips, moving over the tip, and aimed it for her cheek before beginning a slow bob. She made it partway down, further and further every time, felt his cock against her cheek, and readjusted, hoping her throat was still willing to relax, then pulled all the way and thrusted her head toward the base.

 

Sinbad swallowed a moan. His mind was partially on Serendine on him, and partially on the servants outside, and he felt himself getting closer and closer. Her throat constricted over his cock, and he could almost see her face: the flushed cheeks, the glazed over eyes, her lips stretched over him, looking up at him with need and lust in her eyes.

 

She went back to the head, then down to the base, over and over.

 

“Nnn, Seren~” Sinbad gripped the back of her head. “I’m going to...” Serendine hummed against his full length, felt the familiar twitch, and swallowed as he came in her mouth until it was all down her throat. She wriggled out from underneath his robe, finishing off the last of the semen. Sinbad lifted her onto the desk, now getting onto his knees in front of her dripping pussy.

 

He kissed up one thigh, tracing along the other lightly with his fingers, maintaining eye contact all the while. Seren’s head lolled back as he gently kissed all around her labia folds, never actually touching them. She bit her lip, smiling and moaning. Sinbad went up to her mouth and kissed her, then went back down and planted kisses on the edge of the pink, going around and around, until she started shaking from the treatment. Finally, _finally_ , he touched his tongue to the pink folds directly, darting it back and replacing his tongue with his lips.

 

“Sin~” Sinbad grinned, kissing more and more, sucked on her clit for just a moment, then licked from entrance to clit, swirled around, and went back down. He dug his nose in, shaking his head, then stuck his tongue out and wagged it all around. It went around her clit several times, tracing the letters he had learned as a child, until Serendine was moaning to the point of crying out.

 

Sinbad sucked on her clit, gently at first, then hard. He brought a finger up and teased her entrance as his mouth stayed on her clit. It slid inside, massaging the inside, seeking out her sweet spots. Sinbad stretched her out a bit, then added a second finger, scissoring them, then crooked them into her G spot.

 

“Ahhn~! Sinbad, that’s --- mmm --- _good_.”

 

“Seren, I love you,” he said, thrusting his fingers in and out.

 

“I love you, too~” Serendine wrapped her legs over Sinbad’s shoulders, forcing him deeper overall. Sinbad alternated between licking and thrusting as Seren’s moans got louder and louder. They could definitely hear her outside. If he had anything left in him, he would be hard again.

 

“Ohh, ahhn~ Sin, I’m going to cum~!” Sinbad went harder, thrusting his fingers with all the power he had in him, biting her clit gently as he sucked, until she went over the edge, screaming loudly. He moved his mouth to her entrance, drinking her juices as they spilled out.

 

“Delicious as always,” he said, wiping his mouth. Seren laid back. Their morning bout was nice, but when he ministrated like _that…_ She had known it was coming. That was why she resisted him until the work was done.

 

Sinbad put Seren’s shorts back on, then picked her up and sat down in her chair with her cuddled against his chest. He looked up toward the ceiling, eyes drifting past her cleared desk, the carpet, Ja’far, the wall, and the little crack that needed to be repaired--- fuck.

 

“Keep it down next time,” Ja’far said.

 

“Aren’t you used to it by now?” Sinbad asked, chuckling. Serendine shook herself out of her haze.

 

“Sorry about that. I… get too loud.” She stood up, walking on wobbly legs.

 

“I’m going for a walk,” she said. Sinbad waved her off, and Ja’far moved out of the way.

 

“Have a fun trip. Ja’far, is there something else I need to be aware of?”

 

“No, you were just disturbing our ability to work properly. Have a good day.” Sinbad chuckled again, and smiled as Ja’far left. Then, he wanted to check in with their spy in the Kou Empire. The problem was, Serendine was the one who had contact with her. Well, that was fine. A nice romantic stroll with his wife, and some stuff on the side to get more information on their ~~en~~ ~~emy~~ potential ally.

 

 

 

Serendine was strolling along the beach, wondering if she should try sunbathing like some of the women did, wondering if it would ruin her complexion. She figured that she may as well, at least for a bit. So, she laid down on the beach. Serendine sighed in contentment. Of the times she was required to be Queen, this was an easy one. She was glad for the chance to relax a bit.

 

Sinbad found her soon after, laying on the sand. He laid down next to her, watching her.

 

“You showed up quick.”

 

“I enjoy spending quiet moments with you like this,” Sinbad said. Serendine smiled.

 

“I enjoy them, too. There’s something on your mind?”

 

“I… want to ask you for information from… our spy.” Sinbad looked at Serendine meaningfully. Her eyes widened, and she nodded, calling upon Zepar.

 

 

 

Kougyoku was walking through the palace. She had been promoted to General some time ago, but so far, nothing had come of it. She sighed. It had been so cool to be able to be an actual part of the army and cause, but so far, it had few advantages. Kouha approached from another hall.

 

“Kougyoku! Just the person I wanted to find. En-nii-san and Mei-nii-san want to see us, and more specifically, _you_. You’ve been to Sindria before. Your input is gonna be super valuable for this meeting.” Kougyoku’s mood immediately lifted.

 

“Really? Let’s go then!” The two of them went off to the meeting room.

 

It was off the library, as many such rooms were in this castle. Inside were a number of scrolls, one of many maps that the Empire possessed, a table, chairs, and, in the center, both Kouen in his hat, and Koumei in his baggy robe.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you, Kougyoku,” Kouen said.

 

“Sorry, Majesty. What do you need from me?” Kougyoku asked with a bow. She felt a little twinge in her head, but shrugged it off as nerves.

 

“We need information that you gathered from Sindria. While it wasn’t a visit to do so, there must be something you can tell us about it.”

 

“Anything would be helpful,” Koumei added.

 

“Right! Well, their military is well-trained, and there’s a training ground where they and visitors can learn to fight and hone their skills,” Kougyoku said. Koumei pushed a map toward her. She started pointing out different places, including visitors’ quarters, the magicians’ tower, and various parts of the palace.

 

“I learned to make flower crowns here, with Alibaba. That was after we had a duel--”

 

“A duel?”

 

“Yeah, I dueled with him, and then with Lady Serendine! She was really tough, and she said that she and Sinbad usually fight alongside each other. From what I’ve heard from their generals, they’re a very difficult opponent together.” Kouen nodded, then looked at Koumei, who didn’t see the glance. The wheels were already turning in his head.

 

“Can you tell us more about her specific abilities?”

 

“Sure! She uses Z--” Kougyoku felt dizzy, all of a sudden. The little twinge in her head became a piercing feeling, and she fainted.

 

 

 

When she awoke, Kougyoku was in an unfamiliar place.

 

“What happened?” she asked the air, hoping someone was nearby.

 

“You fainted out of nowhere,” Koumei said. “So we took you down to the infirmary to be checked on, and found an enchantment over you. It was identified to be similar to our communication spell, and cast by someone in Sindria. We removed it safely.”

 

“There was!?… It’s been on me the whole time, huh?”

 

“Yes, and was likely being used to gain information from us.” Kougyoku wilted. She had had no idea that that was happening, and here she was, talking about all sorts of things with no idea who was listening in--

 

No. She knew exactly who had been listening in.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Kougyoku said, with a conviction in her voice that made Koumei tremble. He was glad his little sister was on their side. Still, a death at this moment would be… bad.

 

“We will not let this action go unpunished, Kougyoku.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I will arrange for you to join the fleet that will be sailing from Balbadd to Sindria,” Koumei said, getting up. “Ask the guard for a transport circle. He has one for you to return to the Balbadd seat of government.” And with that, he left the room. Kougyoku followed soon after, wondering where she was. It was a strange place, and didn’t seem all that hospitable. Outside, she asked the guard for a transport circle, and went to Balbadd.

 

Some part of her said that it was going to be weird going back to Sindria. Another said it was a new adventure.

 

 

 

Kouen prepared for this trip as best he could. He had hoped that another few countries would fall to him before he had to deal with the Seven Seas Alliance, but it seemed that that was not to be the case. No practice for treaties of this sort, then. He would have to rely on his brothers to help him out.

 

In the meantime, Kouen studied what he could on both Sinbad and Serendine. Sinbad had been born a commoner, and captured multiple dungeons, creating Sindria on land bought from Parthevia, and then, after a war in which Judar had been involved --- Kouen hoped he was doing alright, after being thrown to the far reaches of the world --- and then later recreating Sindria on another island, after the resurrection of the Sindria Trading Company.

 

Serendine was the princess of the now defunct Parthevian Empire, which was now a part of the Seven Seas Alliance. She had also been involved in that war, and nearly died, according to the report. Now she ruled as Queen, and, by working with Sinbad, had sped along the rebuilding of Sindria in its new location. She had only one djinn: Zepar, a sound djinn. Kouen thought it likely that this djinn was the one responsible for the curse that had been placed on his sister.

 

It was unforgiveable.

 

He threw down the scrolls, then took a deep breath. It would do no good to get emotional. Seishuu glanced down at him.

 

“Problem?”

 

“I have a problem with any who would hurt my family,” Kouen said. He glared at the name. _Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia_. She would suffer for making his sister suffer.

 

 

 

Serendine pursed her lips when the connection was cut. That meant that the Kou Empire had some seriously powerful magic, if it was able to combat and undo the magic of a djinn. She was lying in bed with Sinbad, both of them ready for bed after yet another round.

 

“I’m worried,” she said.

 

“About Zepar?”

 

“Yes, and the power the Kou Empire possesses. How can we fight them, if the time comes?”

 

“That’s what this alliance is for. We all know neither can fight the other and win.”

 

“Still… there is so much we don’t know about them. What their true numbers are, what their strength is, how much of that is in their djinn, and how much is in their dungeon creatures. We know the names of the princes, and that they’re missing their Magi, but we have no idea what their relationships to each other are. Are they really united? Or are they just putting on a front--” Sinbad silenced her with a kiss.

 

“We’ll know more after we form this alliance. Allies don’t keep secrets, right?” Serendine gave him a withering glare. They both knew it was a lie. Alliances put forth the amount they’re willing to give, and keep their true strength a secret in case things fall to pieces.

 

She sighed.

 

“I don’t want this country to fall to ruin again. I like Sindria far too much.”

 

“Then give me a baby. I’ll fight harder if I have children around.”

 

“Hah! One day, my Sinbad. One day.”

 

“We’re not getting any younger,” Sinbad said. Serendine slapped him.

 

“What do you mean, ‘we’?”

 

“Sorry. Neither of us are old, yet.”

 

“That’s right.” Serendine nodded decisively, then snuggled into Sinbad’s side and fell asleep.


	2. Seren Meets With the New Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouen has landed in Sindria, and, after getting some things cleared up (more or less) and squared away (not really) he finds himself in a precarious position regarding Sinbad and Serendine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, more smut is here. i wrote like 5000ish words before the porn even started for this chap >>; but i did manage to justify getting kouen and seren together >u>

Kouen breathed a near-invisible sigh of relief. He had managed to get this far into his dream of unifying the world. All that was left at this point, really, was the Seven Seas Alliance. He hoped to bring Sindria under his banner peacefully, so the other countries would follow without much fanfare or issue. As his ship pulled closer and closer to port, he considered the options before him, weighing them stoically.

First, he could do diplomacy the entire way. Sure, it would mean making and breaking promises and probably pissing Sinbad off to no end, but it would end… pretty well. Not nearly as well as Kouen would hope, as the eventual dissolution of their peace would lead to war and casualties, but there was no way any of the Seven Seas Alliance could hope to win when the Kou Empire had soldiers on their land.

Second, he could go straight to war and just bash his way in, but, as Judar had pointed out, there was a barrier surrounding Sindria, making it difficult to simply get through, especially as Kougyoku had told him of the fact that it had a similar teleportation magic to Dantalion. Kouen didn’t fancy the enemy coming from around as soon as they made it into Sindrian waters.

Third… well, that was to give up. Give up on Sindria, give up on the Seven Seas Alliance, give up on his beloved cousins’ dreams of bringing peace to the world and letting violence die with their generation.

The third option was absolutely not happening. Kouen pursed his lips momentarily, staring off beyond the sea to the island rising into view. It was already a bit hot. He could only imagine how much worse it was going to be with so many people packed into so little space.

 

It was so bad. Kouen was Entei, the Fire Lord, but he would have preferred fire and its dryness to this moist, damp, overbearing heat. This place felt worse than Balbadd had, and he was in the shade of a carriage.

“Seishuu, remind me to install a transportation circle in the palace if Koumei ever comes here,” he said, watching his friend’s snakes bask happily.

“Understood,” Seishuu said, not commenting on the tone of voice. The annoyance and defeat in Kouen’s voice was barely there, but Seishuu had long been attuned to his master’s minute changes in emotion.

The ride to the palace itself was boring. People passed outside, their daily business interrupted by the unexpected banner. The carriage was surrounded only by Kouen’s household, with the rest of the soldiers down at the docks until he was allowed to bring them up to lodge. It wouldn’t be a good show of trust if he even appeared like he was going to burn the country down. Thus, only his household was present with him.

As they neared the palace, Kouen huffed a laugh at the memory of Alibaba doing something similar, walking into enemy territory to demand they cater to his wishes. Surrounded by enemies, there wouldn’t be much that Kouen could do, either, except fend the enemy off until his men could escape. He had to play nice, as nice as possible.

Finally, the carriage entered the courtyard, and Kouen stepped down from it. His household surrounded his back instantly, standing at attention, keeping an eye turned to the world around them and the wary Sindrian guards.

“No contest,” Gaku Kin muttered.

“No fighting,” Kouen said to him quietly. Gaku bowed in response as King Sinbad walked out into the sunshine from the palace interior.

“Welcome to Sindria, Prince Kouen. It’s good to have you here,” said Sinbad, bowing in the Sindrian way. Kouen bowed his own way.

“It is an honor to be allowed on your soil, and moreso to be a guest of your palace,” Kouen said, raising himself once Sinbad did, and stood tall over the younger man, trying to as unintimidating right off the bat as he could be.

He had a feeling it didn’t work so well.

Sinbad, for his part, had faced dragons and worse, so Kouen being a little sharp in the gaze wasn’t too bad for him. Still, knowing that this man had killed and would gladly do so again with absolutely no hesitation was more than a little scary. Sinbad knew how to fight, but he also knew it would be a difficult match to win if he were to go against Kouen in any capacity.

“The honor is mine. To have such a powerful man in our midst is something I had never anticipated,” Sinbad said honestly.

“Nor would I have expected to be here without my army,” Kouen replied, equally as honest, and continued before Sinbad could respond. “It is invigorating to be able to speak with the man who founded his own country and conquered seven dungeons. My own achievements pale in comparison.”

Seishuu bit his lip, keeping himself from showing too much emotion. It was hard. He had too much respect for Kouen and pride in him to be able to hear the prince downplay himself, especially to that man.

“I would like to hear more of your achievements. Shall we go in for some tea?”

“Certainly. May I request water for my household? The sun is hot today, and I worry for their health.” Kouen nodded mentally to himself. Being concerned was true, but it wasn’t a side he showed often. It could be taken as weakness and exploited. He had to play nice, he had to play nice…

“It shall be done. I’ll have one of my generals show them to their quarters in the Green Sagittarius Tower. We have a room there for you, as well. You can see it now, if you would like.”

“A kind offer, but I would prefer to discuss business with you sooner rather than later,” Kouen said, motioning for his household members to go.

“Sharrkan! Escort the guests to their quarters, please,” Sinbad said, motioning for a dark-skinned and white-haired man to come over. He must have been Heliohaptan from the look of him.

“Lord Kouen–“ Seishuu said.

“Go.” They weren’t happy about the decision, their faces fallen, worry etched in. Even so, all four of them followed Sharrkan obediently as he led them to their rooms.

“Don’t worry about a thing! They’re in good hands! Right this way, sirs,” Sharrkan said, bouncing off too excitedly. Kouen couldn’t help but note that he wasn’t good at faking enthusiasm. He turned back to Sinbad, who was waiting for him.

“Where do you usually take your tea?” he asked, more to pass the time than anything. Not that he wasn’t going to memorize the place, but conversation was more beneficial overall than anything else at that moment.

“In the parlor of my room, though that’s a little far away for someone who’s just arrived. Instead, I think the balcony will suffice. It has a spectacular view of the ocean,” Sinbad replied. He wanted to show off, partially so Kouen would be too moved to destroy Sindria, and partially because he wanted Kouen to see how strong his people were to have made a home for themselves here.

“I see. Are you able to watch your people from there?”

“I am, yes.” It was an obvious question, so long as Sinbad was remaining aware of Kouen’s tendency toward military gain. Still, there was no guarantee that Sinbad would even be near that balcony if it came to war…

“Sin! Sin!” called a high voice. Kouen turned to see a young woman striding confidently down the hall. She was wearing a lovely dress, and had clearly just bathed, her pink hair just a little wet, but done up in a beautiful design. Her eyes sparkled.

“Who is this?” he asked.

“This is my wife, Serendine.” It was her. The one who had put his sister through so much, the one who nearly compromised them. Kouen was grateful the enchantment had been broken, but this woman was… worrying. He wondered how she had done it. After Kougyoku had been freed, she told them that Serendine had screamed as Zepar and knocked her out. Kouen could only assume that that was what did it for now, until he had more information. He hoped to gain some soon.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Queen Serendine,” he said, hiding his distrust expertly.

“And a pleasure to meet you. You must be Prince Kouen. I’ve heard quite a bit about you — oh?” Serendine looked behind them toward the gate of the courtyard. A small ruckus had kicked up, and two of the generals were occupied, one of them very small and dressed all in pink, the other a fellow redhead with full plate armor. Kouen blinked and wondered if they had abilities from Sinbad.

“What’s going on there?” Sinbad muttered. “I apologize for the delay. I’ll need to handle this, it seems. Seren, would you mind entertaining our guest?”

“Not at all. Please, come with me. He was going to bring you up to the balcony for tea, yes?” Serendine asked, turning and walking off. Kouen followed her, watching her every move, noting any and all weaknesses in her physique. While a little disheartened to find her form as perfect as his own, he couldn’t say she wasn’t at least pleasing to look at. He wondered what her battle skills were like. To be a match for his voracious little sister…

Shaking his head, he reminded himself of what she had done to his precious family. He would duel her later and show her what it means to bring harm to his siblings in any capacity.

“This palace is designed quite efficiently. It shows status without being confusing.”

“Thank you. I had a hand in the design. It’s very Parthevian,” Serendine said, glowing.

“Oh? I should visit Parthevia one day. The architecture is something to be admired,” Kouen replied, reaching out to touch a wall. It felt strong, definitely made from stone. That meant it wouldn’t burn. He sighed quietly in relief. There was no way he wanted that to happen again. Not if he could help it.

“If you do, I’ll show you around myself. This way.” Serendine walked up a wide flight of stairs, ignoring the servants as they passed. Kouen knew it was uncouth, that they were supposed to be invisible, but he couldn’t help but nod to one upon making eye contact. The servant blushed and became bashful, hurrying away down the stairs.

Four stories up, the pair had finally made it to this special balcony, and Kouen had to admit — though never out loud until this place was theirs — that the view truly was spectacular. The palace barely touched the range of the sight, much of it being taken up by the city of Sindria itself, its wild streets and cubic buildings stretching out for miles. Far away were the docks, where he could recognize the familiar wing sails of his ships among the square-sail rigs of the Sindrians that were so common in this part of the world.

Koumei had already picked out the perfect weather for their attack with that in mind, and Kouen could practically hear his gleeful giggles as he mapped out the strategies that would take Sindria with minimal casualties.

“The ocean looks beautiful from here,” Kouen said, looking out at the sea, but more at the town below. If only he had brought along an artist to capture the view.

“It certainly does. I never had a view quite like this one back home.”

“Nor I. It… sparks certain emotions in me that I thought long dead.”

“Which ones?” Serendine asked. Kouen hit himself over the head mentally.

“Calm. Tranquility. I have long forgotten them. The constant strain of battle and planning have been taking their toll. It’s more of a boon to me to be here than even I realized,” he said, partially speaking truth, and partially speaking lies.

“Really? Then you should see more of Sindria before long. Tea first, and then I’ll give you the grand tour!”

 

The tea had passed quickly, with the two making idle chatter until Sinbad had returned, and then he and Kouen had done some superficial discussion of the matter at hand, both detailing potential give and take, knowing that the clash would either result in people dying or a strange merge of the two countries.

“I’m surprised that you agree we should keep the casualties down, Prince Kouen. I would have thought you would want to raze this country to the ground,” Sinbad said, a sly smile on his face. Kouen rolled his eyes mentally. Of course the idea that the Kou Empire was just seeking blood had reached here.

“That’s far from our style. Have you looked at the records of casualties? We always keep them to a minimum. Our soldiers are trained to kill, yes, but they are also commanded to maim as possible. It’s better to recover from a broken leg than to lose your very life.”

“I agree. But then, why wage war at all? If your goal isn’t to kill, what do you seek to gain by conquering other countries?” They both felt Serendine bristle at that.

“Because we seek to end bloodshed once and for all. Once the Seven Seas Alliance joins us, there will be no need to go to war. No one would try to oppose us, and we can set our swords aside.”

“Is that really what you’re aiming for?—”

“Yes,” Kouen said simply before Sinbad could continue. He didn’t care to know what the king was going to say, and he didn’t care at that moment that it was rude to interrupt, especially in someone else’s home, but at that moment, he remembered his little sister’s plight, remembered his cousins, remembered the strife. He refused to let his beloved country be slandered like that when he could stop it.

Sinbad leaned back in his chair and chuckled. “I’m sorry. I’m having trouble believing you.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Kouen said, the lie tasting bitter on his tongue. “You know our intentions. Shall we discuss this further?”

“Tomorrow. For now, you should rest. I believe you said Kougyoku was with you.”

“She is. At this moment, she is on the ship we arrived upon. Suffice it to say, this meeting would not have happened had she come along beforehand.”

“What? She does remember that I was cleared of… that, right?” Sinbad asked, waving his hand.

“Cleared of what, exactly?” Kouen asked, knowing full well what he was talking about and wanting to hear him say it. Sinbad shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Serendine looked at him questioningly then made a small oh.

“Cleared of deflowering her,” Sinbad finally said.

“Cleared of assaulting her,” Kouen corrected. “To put it mildly.”

“Right, right. Details, you know? But, as I said, that’s all behind us–“

“I don’t mean that. Thank you for being an honest man. My issue, and hers, lies with your wife and her metal vessel.”

“What?” Sinbad asked, confused.

“What!?” Serendine shrieked, angry. “Are you seriously accusing me of something right now?”

“I would prefer not to. That is something to be taken up with Kougyoku herself.”

“No way, you’re here now, you’re going to explain!”

“Then, King Sinbad, may I ask that you escort Kougyoku to her room?”

“Certainly. I’ll leave you two to it. Please try not to kill each other.” Sinbad stood, equipped, and flew off toward the docks at high speeds. Kouen watched him boredly, noting the blue scales.

“Now that we’re alone, why don’t you explain what I did to her?” Serendine said, leaning in close. Kouen leaned away casually and stared her in the eye.

“You used your metal vessel to enchant my little sister and make her a spy for you. Did it hurt when it was removed?” he asked. Serendine’s jaw dropped.

“It… didn’t. I knew the connection was lost, but…”

“And you cut her off as she was explaining your vessel. That was a heavyhanded move. It led us right to you. Would you care to explain how it works?”

“… I would not.”

“May I see it in battle?”

“… No.”

“May I see you in battle?”

“I already said — what?”

“I’d like to duel you. I know you promised to show me around, but I have wanted to duel you since I saw you, for more reasons than simply to avenge my sister’s honor as a member of the Empire.”

“Is that so? And your other reasons are to gauge my skills in combat, right?”

“That is also a reason. It would give you a chance to see mine, as well. Do you want to pass up the chance?”

“No, I don’t. Let me change into my armor.”

 

The battlefield was hot, filled with the sweat and odor of people working hard in the blazing sun. Kouen wiped his brow nonchalantly, aware of how this had to appear to those watching. The Crown Prince of the Kou Empire was currently taking off his cape and upper garments, repositioning Agares on his bare shoulder, allowing him some breathing room without being too revealing.

Serendine, on the other hand, had an entirely different idea, her legs bare and torso covered. She valued her vitals over loseable limbs, it seemed. Kouen nodded approvingly, then focused himself on her face. It was time to fight. He raised his sword.

“Are you ready, Queen Serendine?”

“I am. Are you?”

“Always.” He started circling, and she joined the step, both of them watching the other’s gait and form. Serendine found that Kouen’s form was as perfect as her own, which was surprising, considering the battles he had been in. She shook her head, then charged in, looking to reveal a weak spot on him.

Kouen saw her charge and lifted his sword in response, blocking the blow easily, then retaliated. One strike after another rained down, both of them skilled fighters, and Kouen realized how difficult it would be to fight one of them alone. Two would be a cinch so long as he had his siblings by his side. Otherwise…

His distraction nearly cost him. Serendine bore down on him, throwing one attack after another his way, her dance brutal and unforgiving. He met her every step, then turned the tide, showing his power that he had gained through the hardships of endless war, pushed her back and back to the edge of the ring. Serendine thrust her sword at him, a straight shot that went to his throat. Kouen wedged his point into the soft flesh of her throat, and both stopped.

“A draw,” Kouen said.

“So it seems,” Serendine replied. “That was… fast.”

“It was. You didn’t hold back. I admire that.”

“Th-thank you,” Serendine said, turning away as she pulled her sword back. She wasn’t quite fast enough, and Kouen saw the blush stretching across her cheeks.

“It isn’t a sin to look at other people. It only matters that you remain loyal to the one you chose,” Kouen said. Serendine didn’t reply, just straightened up and fixed her hair.

“Would you like to duel again?”

“If you don’t mind. I’d like to test my vessel against yours. Astaroth, for this battle.”

“Sure.” Serendine equipped into Zepar, looking absolutely adorable. Kouen transformed into Astaroth, looking hotter than hell itself — according to Serendine, anyway.

“Ready?”

“Definitely!” She wouldn’t lose this time!

Kouen took off into the air, Serendine trailing behind him like the tail of a comet and came at him swinging.

From the ground, it looked like a crazy one-sided light show of blue fire until Serendine screamed and knocked out half the palace instantaneously, including Kouen, who fell to the earth and was quickly caught by her.

 

He awoke a mere hour later, her scream being relatively quiet and short, and looked around the strange room he was in. His vessels surrounded him, and an apologetic Serendine was next to him.

“I should have warned you of the effect it would cause,” Serendine said, wringing her hands nervously.

“Nonsense. It wouldn’t have been nearly so fun if you had. Surprises are a part of the battle.” He smiled reassuringly, then sat up. “That scream was astounding.”

“Thank you. I’m happy to have gained Zepar,” Serendine said. “His abilities have been useful to me.” She placed a hand over her heart, then looked at him and away, the blush on her cheeks growing again. She cursed her eyes, willing them not to see him as attractive. She had Sinbad, and he was already attractive enough, wasn’t he?

But Kouen was new, and he seemed at least a little into her.

Nothing could be done while his household was around, and they refused to leave. Because of that, Serendine had to come up with a plan. She was likely to have to be the host for the guests, as Sinbad had King duties to attend to, which meant that she was in danger of really falling for this Kouen, in one way or another. She hoped it was only physical.

“Queen Serendine, I’d like to talk to you more, if that’s fine by you. After dinner tonight? This place has a garden from what I’ve been told. I want to see it.”

“Of course. As soon as dinner is finished, we can go to see the gardens. There are lots of exotic plants in this country that I’m sure you’ll find fascinating.”

“I am certain that’s true. Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really. I’m just doing my duty as your host.”

“Of course,” Kouen said, bowing to her. He had to admit, she was rather attractive. Seducing her would be difficult only for the presence of Sinbad. The tactic was underhanded, but if it was effective, he would bear the burden of the fallout so these future citizens would come out the other side unscathed.

Thankfully, the afternoon passed quickly as Kouen spoke in code to his household, detailing the plan he had worked out earlier so they wouldn’t worry about him. Dinner came and went, with both Sinbad and Serendine in attendance at a welcoming banquet thrown for them. Kougyoku seethed on his side, but made no move to jeopardize the mission.

As soon as it was over, Kouen made his way to Serendine, standing by as she talked to Sinbad until she noticed him.

“Ah, right! Sin, I’m taking Kouen around the gardens to show him the plants of Sindria. I’ll be back tonight,” she said, smiling and kissing him. Kouen observed and saw that there was genuine affection in the kiss.

“I’ll be waiting for you, my Queen,” Sinbad replied. Kouen offered his arm, making eye contact with Sinbad as Serendine took it.

“I’ll return your wife to you safely.” And with that, the pair left, with Sinbad feeling more than a little uneasy.

 

“So… you really feel that you have a divine right to rule?” Serendine asked, once they reached the garden.

“A similar idea. I feel as though destiny itself is aiding me in my cause, wherever it may lead me,” Kouen replied.

“I see… And that now brings you to Sindria, where you hope to, what, take us over?”

“As peacefully as possible.”

“That’s not likely to happen,” Serendine said, pursing her lips and forcing back tears. She knew war, she knew the costs of it, and she knew, just as well as Kouen did, that war between their nations would be long and bloody. Her grip tightened on his arm. He brought a hand to hers and covered it.

“I know. I refuse to give up. Not until King Sinbad has made it clear that there is no other solution.” He wandered along the straight paths, marveling at the plants as Serendine strode along beside him, watching his face. After some time, Kouen found a particularly pretty bloom, and plucked it from its stem, then turned to Serendine.

“For you. A gift from your own garden is hardly worthy of you, but I hope you will accept it in place of the gift I had originally gotten for you. Because of the mistrust, much of my retinue’s cargo is still onboard our ships.” He tucked it in behind her ear. Serendine felt heat rise in her cheeks at the action, and felt his hand linger just a little too long on her face as his eyes met hers and a small sigh escaped his lips.

“O-oh. I see. I’ll be sure to have that cleared up in the morning. No reason to make your people go through unnecessary checks. We will make sure that everything is to our standard of safety, but I doubt that will be an issue,” Serendine said.

“Thank you, Queen Serendine,” Kouen replied with a bow.

“You’re welcome.” She curtsied in return, and couldn’t help the small blush on her face from growing. She cursed her tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve. As long as it didn’t betray her love for Sinbad…

“Tell me, Queen Serendine. What do you think of Sinbad. You are married to him, so you must know more about him than most. Do you think there’s a chance he will consider my position?”

“He is very set in his ways. When he has his mind on something, he tends to wrap others’ plans into his own. If you try to tell him that you want to rule the world, he’ll find a way to use you to rule it himself,” Serendine said. “It’s part of what I love about him, and part of what I dislike.” She laughed.

“I thought that likely. Then, what you mean is that he will eventually oppose me once again. I must say, I do not look forward to having him as an enemy, though I revel in soon battling him. A practice bout in your country’s training grounds will suffice.”

“You really like to fight, don’t you?”

“Yes. I do.” The conversation fell after that, but the silence that followed was more comfortable than either would have expected. Kouen decided to press his luck just a little bit.

“Queen Serendine, may I request another walk with you in the morning? I find you more approachable than Sinbad, and I feel that the relationship I have with him should remain strictly professional.”

“Strictly professional? Then, what about the relationship between you and me?” Serendine asked. She could feel… something. It was similar to that first spark she had felt toward Sinbad.

It needed to be quashed.

“… Forget that. I will maintain diplomatic relations with him.” Kouen averted his eyes, looking for all the world like he had let slip on a secret. Serendine paused.

“Yes, that would be best, I think. To maintain strictly diplomatic relations with one another.”

“Indeed.” They walked along for awhile longer until Kouen stopped again.

“Queen Serendine, may I confess something?” He didn’t look at her. Even now, thoughts of his sister fluttered through his mind, of what had happened to her. Was he really going to try this?

“Of course. What is it?”

“I find you attractive, and an excellent conversationalist, as well as intelligent beyond measure. Had I met you before you married Sinbad, I would have been sorely tempted to take leave of my goals to pursue you. It matters not, however.”

“I… I see. Then, if I may also confess, you make me feel like a young girl again. The feelings you spark are so like Sinbad, it’s… remarkable. The differences between you are huge, but there is that little bit that makes me feel like I could be with him when I’m with you.” Serendine also refused to look Kouen’s way as she spoke.

“Is that so? You see similarities between us?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Our resolve,” Kouen guessed.

“Yes,” Serendine said.

“Our leadership skills.”

“Yes.” With that, Kouen pushed his luck just a little bit more. It seemed like she was breaking down.

“And…” he took her face in his and brushed his lips against hers. “Our kisses?”

“Th-they’re… similar, yes,” Serendine said quietly. Kouen let go of her with a startled blink.

“That was uncouth of me. Forgive me, please.” He bowed deeply to her.

“No, no, it’s fine. It was… a good kiss. You’re a good kisser.”

“Thank you for the compliment, Queen Serendine. I suppose we ought to cancel that walk tomorrow. I would prefer not to take unnecessary risks if possible.”

“And what do you suppose the risk will be?” Serendine asked, leaning toward him a little. She wanted to read his face. She wanted him to kiss her again.

“The risk… I said that you ought to be able to look at others, so long as you remain loyal. I have someone back home myself. I would hate to betray her,” he said, thinking of no one in particular. He tried to remember the face of literally any of the women who potentially bore his children, but not a single one came to mind.

“You did say that, yes. My heart still remains with Sinbad. I should return to him, regardless.”

“I understand. Thank you for your time,” Kouen said, bowing. He then turned toward the Green Sagittarius Tower and walked away.

“Of course. Any time. And Prince Kouen!” Serendine called, causing the prince to turn. “Meet me after breakfast tomorrow. The three of us can take a walk in the gardens again.”

“The four of us, if you don’t mind my little sister coming along.”

“Not at all. I hope to get along with her. It’s not good for an alliance to have internal conflict.” With that, Serendine walked away to her room. Before she got far, however, Kouen turned and walked quickly toward her, spun her around, and kissed her again.

“I will resolve this conflict, as well, as peacefully as I can,” he said before leaving again.

“Wait!” Serendine called, her hand going out. “I don’t… I want…” She retracted her hand slowly, steadying her breathing.

“If Sinbad misses you tonight, he will suspect something.”

“You’re right. Good night, Prince Kouen.”

“Good night, Queen Serendine.”

 

Serendine strode through the halls, making a beeline for her husband. She was turned on, that was for sure. The feeling of Kouen’s lips on hers refused to go away, and she felt the need to cleanse that feeling away. The only way she could think of was by having sex with Sinbad.

Besides, a night with him was never disappointing.

The doors to their room never knew what was coming. They were blown open by the sheer force of Serendine’s push, startling Sinbad from where he was drinking on the couch.

“Sinbad, put the bottle down! I need you to drink me,” she said hotly, throwing the doors closed with a bang.

“My little flower needs me? I’m happy to oblige~” Sinbad said, rising from his seat and going to her. He set one warm hand on her hip and angled her face with the other. His lips met hers passionately, nearly erasing the feeling of Kouen. Even so, she could feel where their styles differed, where Sinbad kissed more in the center of his lips and Kouen focused more on the edges. She pushed herself onto him and covered the wretched feeling with his heat.

“Mm~ Seren, you really want me tonight,” Sinbad murmured against her.

“I do. I need you, Sin,” she whispered hotly. “Please touch every part of me. Fill me with you.” Sinbad’s breath shuddered. He dipped her suddenly, pressing his mouth deeply against her, kissing her over and over, hardly separating from her, then pushed his tongue into her mouth. Serendine moaned as he did so, her tongue dancing with his as she lapped at his lips, breathing heavily.

“More… I want more of you,” she said, gasping. Her hands reached for his hat, threw it aside, then started on the knot of his outer robe.

“I’ll give you all I have,” Sinbad whispered into her ear. She moaned again, hands faltering. Sinbad captured them in his own and pushed her back against the couch. He started working on her dress, hovering his lips over hers and pulling away every time she tried to kiss him, undoing the ties of the corset that kept it in place. The corset was slid over her head, and as soon as it came off, he slammed his lips into hers, kissing vigorously, passionately, his chest heaving.

His hands slid into her dress, taking it off her shoulders, then down her arms. Serendine arched into his touch, mewling quietly into his mouth.

“I love you, Sinbad,” she said.

“I love you, too,” Sinbad replied. His hands rubbed over her breasts briefly as he kissed down her jaw and neck.

“Nn~ no more… foreplay. I want you inside me now,” Serendine breathed. “Please.”

“So desperate, my love. What happened?”

“I realized, while walking, that I only want you.”

“What?”

“Prince Kouen is attractive, but he isn’t you. I want you, Sin. I want you by my side, as the father of my children, as my lover. Forever.”

“Seren...” Sinbad said quietly. Then he smiled. “I understand.” He rubbed his hand over her stomach, then flipped her over so she was bent over the couch.

“Anything you want, I will give you,” he said, lowering himself to his knee and lifting her long skirt slowly. His hands gripped her legs, sliding gracefully up along her toned calves and thighs, thumbs touching her inner thighs tenderly, making her gasp and moan.

“Sin~” she cried. “Oh! Sinbad~!” His tongue caressed her inner thigh, and her labia folds quivered in anticipation, long used to what would come next. Slowly, one agonizing inch at a time, Sinbad’s tongue made its way up and up. Serendine arched into him, spreading her legs more and more as he rose. His hands gripped her ass, giving the plump cheeks a squeeze and a slap as her skirt was thrown over her back and head.

Serendine tossed her skirt back, moaning louder and louder the closer he got to her undercarriage. She worked her dress off her breasts, fondling a nipple as she felt the nerves pulse from the edges to the tit, making them erect.

“P-please~ Sin~” she murmured. Her body was hot. “I want your cock!”

“You want it so badly?”

“Yes~!” Sinbad gave a long lick from her clit to her entrance and stood. He disrobed, revealing his muscular body, though she couldn’t see as she pinched her nipple and dipped a hand down toward her clit.

“Then, here,” he lined himself up and stopped her wandering hand. “I,” he teased her entrance with the head, eliciting another needy moan. “Come!” Sinbad shoved himself in all at once, causing Serendine to scream.

“SiNBAAAAAAAAD~! Ahhhhhn~” Her tongue lolled and her hand fell from her nipple as she gripped the couch tightly. Sinbad pulled back slowly, then thrust forward with all his might, setting a slow pace and gradually going faster. Serendine’s moans went from distinct with each thrust to a constant wail of pleasure.

“Sin! Sin! Oh-hh, Sinbad~”

“Seren, you’re so hot and tight. Mm…” Sinbad thrust into her as fast as he could, feeling himself getting close.

“More! More, I need more! Please, Sin~” Serendine moaned. Sinbad reached out and caressed her breasts, kissing along her back wherever he pleased between shuddering breaths and moans.

“Seren, I’m going to cum soon. Inside or out…?”

“Inside. I want to feel your hot thick cum coating my insides~” Serendine turned to watch Sinbad and made eye contact with him. Her eyes were glazed over. Sinbad came instantly.

“Ahh… Seren...”

“Sin...” She came right after him, finally working her dress off properly as she reached back and pushed his hips against hers, desperate to keep his cock inside her for a little while longer. “D-don’t stop. Not yet...”

“I won’t.” He thrust a few times, getting himself hard again, and felt his second orgasm come much faster than the first. “I… won’t last long!” Serendine scoffed.

“You better!” She slammed her hips back on him, moaning loudly as she did so. “I need your cock so bad, Sin!” He gave her a final few thrusts, then came again.

“Do you… need more, my love?” Sinbad asked, panting hard. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything left. Even after not being able to touch you all day because of Kouen’s presence.”

“No, I’m satisfied,” Serendine lied. She still needed more, but Sinbad wasn’t up for it. She could handle herself, but unless she used something else to get herself turned on, it wouldn’t work.

Sinbad pulled her along to their bedroom and settled on the mattress.

“Come join me, Seren,” he said.

“I’m going to bathe first,” Serendine replied. Sinbad nodded and turned over, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. As soon as he was breathing deeply, Serendine strapped Zepar on and wandered out of their room, checking the hallways carefully for other people. She was still naked aside from her sword, and walked quickly down to the gardens, hiding behind posts as needed so the guards who patrolled the night wouldn’t see their queen in such an unsightly state. Part of her regretted not putting her dress back on, part of her didn’t want to deal with it, but another part felt excitement from being out like this. The heat that was still pooled in her abdomen begged for release with each guard that passed. She very nearly followed one to get off.

Once she was safe in the garden, Serendine slid down to the ground by an ancient tree that had been kept from the renovations made for the country. Her legs spread open, and her hand traced its way lightly down to her clit. She rubbed it oh-so-gently at first, feeling the heat coil up. Her eyes shut, and she reveled in the feeling that someone could stumble across her out there, so open and vulnerable, and just touch her.

And then someone did, caressing her sternum with a callused finger.

“What the–“ Serendine pulled her hand away and went for her sword, unsheathing it partway before the one who touched her put his hand over hers and stopped her. It was none other than Kouen.

“It seems you’re having fun without your husband. Care to explain?” he asked, keeping his eyes trained on her face.

“I, well, uhm… I would prefer not to answer,” Serendine said.

“That’s understandable. Was he not enough? Did he not have enough in him to satisfy you?” Kouen asked. Serendine nodded, turning her face to the side and blushing.

“Was that all that was the issue? Or was there something else that you were wanting?” With a slight purr in his voice, Kouen put Serendine’s hand back on her clit, pulling it through a stroke and watching her gasp for air.

“N-no, there was nothing else,” Serendine said.

“Are you being honest?”

“… No...” She bit her lip and pushed his hand away from hers, moaning suddenly as she accidentally rubbed herself. “I can’t...”

“It would be nothing more than provision of a needed item, Queen Serendine. I have no intentions of taking you from your husband.”

“Are you being honest?”

“… No. Not entirely. I do, indeed, wish to have you for myself. I will not overstep those boundaries. If you do not want me to touch you, then I will not.” Kouen stood from where he was, leaving the naked Serendine against the tree.

“Touch me. Show me your skill,” she said, her head getting a little fuzzy as she tried to get herself off. She could feel her orgasm waiting for her, but it refused to come from her hands alone. “Please?”

Kouen merely nodded, undoing the sash on his waistskirt and setting it aside. His robes fell away from his torso, showing off the sculpted muscles of his body and the smooth lines that led from his chest to his abs and down to the V of his hips. Serendine’s eyes traveled all the way down, then noted his cock. She let out a soft moan. It wasn’t as long as Sinbad’s, but it was a little thicker.

“Oh…” Serendine breathed.

“You like it?” Kouen asked, kneeling on the ground to get closer to her. The coil inside Serendine tightened.

“Yes...”

“Shall I?”

“Yes.” Kouen took her by the ass and hauled her up, setting her against the trunk of the tree, looking around quickly to see who was around. Serendine wrapped her legs around his bare hips, hiding them inside his robes. She could just feel his cock against her entrance. He reached down and lined himself up properly, the head of his cock kissing her folds.

“Mm...”

“I’m going to enter now,” he said, lowering her slowly onto his cock. He let out a soft groan as he did so, eyelids fluttering. Serendine pursed her lips as she moaned, muffling the sound. She could feel him against her walls, something that was familiar, but more. He didn’t quite reach her cervical wall, but that was alright. The bare touch she got set her nerves aflame as he finally made it to the base.

“Queen Serendine, I’m going to move now,” he said.

“Don’t call me Queen when you’re so deep inside,” Serendine admonished. “Just Serendine is fine.”

“Understood.” Kouen made good on his word and pinned Serendine to the trunk of the tree, pulling his cock out to the head, then thrust back in nice and slow.

“Faster. Faster! I need it fast and hard now.” Bracing herself on the trunk, Serendine tried to throw herself down onto his cock, to no avail. Kouen had her held fast.

“I’m sorry. If you move, I may lose my grip. I would prefer not to drop you.” He slid out and in again and again, slowly gaining speed as he gained confidence in her size. Every breath he took was deep and even as he maintained his composure.

“Serendine, as Sinbad is your husband, he has lain with you, yes?”

“Yes~ My body just stays tight.”

“It feels amazing. Certainly better than many I have had!” Kouen thrust suddenly into her, letting out another grunt as he did so.

“Oh, oh~” Serendine cried out, then crushed her lips against his and moaned loudly into his mouth as her tongue lolled again with her second orgasm of the night. He quickly sparred with her tongue, swirling around it and lathing it with his saliva.

“Satisfied?” he asked, breaking away. A strand connected their mouths.

“Yes,” she murmured, lapping the strand up. Kouen thrust a couple more times into her, eliciting another moan, then set her down on the ground and pulled out to finish himself off. He rubbed himself vigorously. Serendine watched him work and turn away so he could come without dirtying her, and attacked his cock with her mouth, taking it swiftly in with her tongue and swirling around it as she slid it down her throat. Looking up, she could see the surprise and glazed expression on Kouen’s face. She sucked hard as she came up off his cock, then bobbed down again, moaning again as she kept going, the vibrations in her throat helping to speed his orgasm. Kouen moaned louder and louder, finally backing against the tree as Serendine focused on his head, then made out with his cock. She sucked him off with several more bobs, feeling him get closer and closer until his cock finally started twitching in her mouth.

“Serendine, I’m going to… your mouth. Pull off,” he said, tugging on her. She resisted heartily, giving one last tug to his cock and humming on her way up. Kouen choked the cry that was torn from his throat by her as he came rather violently into her mouth.

“S-Serendine...” he muttered as she swallowed every last drop, his breath shuddered as she cleaned his cock. He moaned as she looked up at him.

“Thank you, Prince Kouen, for the wonderful night.”

“You’re welcome. You’re skilled. I suppose Sinbad had something to do with that?”

“Yes, he did.”

“He’s an excellent teacher. You should get back to him. Where are your clothes?” Kouen asked, wrapping his robes around him and tying them back up. Serendine covered her face as an embarrassed blush spread across her face.

“They’re on the floor in our chambers,” she said, then summoned Zepar’s power and equipped.

“Are you an exhibitionist?” Kouen asked, equipping himself into Astaroth. Serendine took a moment to enjoy the view, then shook her head.

“No, I am not. I just didn’t want to have to bother with my clothing a second time,” she said, then flew off to her room. Kouen followed her lead, flying like a bright comet against the night sky, attracting the attention of the guards who saw him. It would raise some questions in the morning, but he could pass it off as needing to follow some routines from home — hopefully.

Serendine landed in the bathroom of her chambers, quickly cleaning herself off on shaky legs. She couldn’t believe how good Kouen had felt inside her. The memory of his girth spreading her walls out, hitting all of her sweet spots all at once without fail… she had to suppress a moan.

Once she was clean, Serendine returned to the bed, where Sinbad was sleeping peacefully. She found him hugging a pillow and smiled warmly. Sliding in, she gathered him to her chest and took the pillow away, sighing contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Good night, my love,” she whispered. Then, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: more smut! more morning sex! and hate fucking!

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooo boi. anyway. comment if you wish ^^


End file.
